Jays Pokemon journey (red region)
by Sirjay
Summary: Ok don't know why it was taken down but here it is a second time This is based off a old fan fic I wrote that is chapter 1 and this is based in my own region and league. Pokemon and trainers will die and also get badly hurt. There will be love and adventure
1. The beginning

disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon I am too young to have and if I would Totodile would be ashes starter not Pikachu ((sorry Mariah you know I love the little guy)) and I would not be writing this fan fic for me and my GF I would be on a private island with her XP

also I will be having a pool every chapter for everything to who gets there OCs in, to the new Pokémon that they can get, to what happens to jay and Mariah's relationship

ok I rewrote this whole chapter to add in more detailea events and and change how the characters interacted

"Totodile" normal speech

"TOTODILE" yelling

/Totodile/ poke speech

^Totodile^ thought

"Mariah let's go"

The young tall darker haired boy in a Totodile hoodie and blue/red sweats bounded down the street hyperly. his backpack that had several pouches kept bouncing off his back with every step he ran. His name is Jay a trainer like most others but with one difference. He is in love with a young girl who you will meet shortly.

"Jay wait up you hyper little Mankey."A young Italian girl in a Pikachu hoodie and yellow pants with a fake tail ran after him. He name is Mariah and is Jays love interest. He has been trying to get her attention for years. Even through Jay has never had a girl friend before Mariah is that girl that almost never has been seen single. She was a year younger then Jay her being 14 and him being 15. So Jay decided to wait a year before he got his first pokemon so they could set out together. seeing the chance after her last and longest boyfriend Jackal set off leavening her behind with out a goodbye 2 years earlier.

Jay now stopped dead in his tracks as Mariah ran into him bouncing off his back and landing several feet back. "JAY!"

Jay stands there in awe as he looks up at the Pokémon research center grinning like a fool. "WERE HERE!"

She looks up smiling as Jay help her up. "Wow Jay I can't wait to get on our way."

They enter a Pokémon lab and walk up past the professors Aids in there starched white uniforms doing various experiments on Pokemon trying to see how they live in captivity or raise them for new trainers. The man in the lab coat at the head of it all turns and pushes up his glasses a glair going across the middle making them look white and shiny. "Aaaahhhh welcome you two must be the new trainers that have come to get there Pokemon...Well welcome to the Pokémon recherché center my name is professor David. now are you here to take the Pokémon trainer test remember this test is the hardest in all the Pokémon leagues as we follow the hardcore Rules set right after the First great Pokemon war ."

Jay- "count me in I'm never backing down for a second"

Mariah- "I'm not letting jay do this alone. I want to achieve my dreams more then anything"

PR. Dave- "ok well here are the tests...I almost failed this my self"

(Ok next part is comical if you ever played the old Pokemon games when you had to set the clocks and everything))

He hands them out.

Question one- boy or girl.

J-..."is he kidding me."

M-..."who does he think we are."

Question 2-What is your name.

They write there names as fast as a quick attack wanting to be done so they can begin there adventure.

Question 3- what time is it.

They check there watches and then filled It in slowly starting to think the test is a joke.

Question 4- do you have a love interest.

Both of them blush a bright crimson before filling in the bubble but leavening the name blank

^I hope Mariah likes me like I like her but she likes that Jackal guy who left last year ill become a world-class trainer so I can win her heart from jackal.^

^Why can't James see my clues that I like him he won't even pay any attention to me unless a Pokémon is near by...does he still think I'm hounding after jackal.^

While they were thinking Oak gave them 5 poke balls each and the new Pokedex (the new Pokedex is a blue tooth type idem and when you need it or a Pokémon is seen it comes out to give you the LV species and moves of the Pokémon along with video taping battles and sending it to Pokémon labs.

Ok now you two can go into the forest.

James and Mariah walk out into the forest and after 3 HRs they stopped to set up there tents and then Mariah cursed. "Jay were missing a tent and a sleeping bag."

James blushes a light red an lets out Totodile who sat down confused under a thick tree that lined the path on both sides.

Mariah lets out her Pikachu who ran up the tree that Totodile was below not seeing them.

"So what are we going to do."

Mariah- ^this can be my chance to sleep with him and show him I'm not after jackal but him^ "jay it's your sleeping bag that we have"

Jay- ^is she starting to warm up to me now...or is she trying to be nice...or is it something more.^"It's all right I'll take the floor" ^smooth move jay...smooth move.^

Mariah ^...he did not get my clues... Stupid males they are always clueless. I even left my tent and sleeping bag at home to sleep with him and be close to him.^ she walks into the tent and goes into his sleeping bag enjoying the fact that at least she gets to be surrounded by his smell all night long.

Jay ^...I screwed up.^ He walks into their tent and takes a crash-pad and then try's to fall asleep on the cot next to Mariah's cot.

With there Pokémon.

-Totodile- /man I am so happy to be out in this world and not in the lab...hope this guy is nice./ totodile looks down at his feet remembering the time he was hurt badly and professor Dave came and saved him from the fralagader with his electric pokemon.

Pikachu- hanging above Totodile eating an apple /that Totodile is cute...I think he's the starter of my trainers companion. And where have I seen him before/

There is a cracking noise as the branch begins to gives out from under her and she falls landing on Totodile.

-Pikachu- crack! /.../ it falls.

/nnnnnnnuuuuuuuuu./

-Totodile- crack! he looks up. /.../ it falls /OOOOOHHHH LLLUUUGGGGIIIIAAA./

Pikachu lands in Totodile's lap and she blushes reader then a tomato really hard now remembering the first time she saw him.

-flashback-

The vents are hot but she liked the fact she can roam outside of the labs electric room the place were the professor keeps her during the night and in bad weather when there not allowed outside.

She looks into a vent and sees a Totodile sleeping on a sunning rock the blue crocodile snoring softly as he dreams of the perfect mate for him and a huge majicapr feast.

^wow...he's kind of cute for a water pokemon.^

She continues back to her room with her red spots on her face darker then ever before.

-flash back over.-

-Pikachu- she looks up at him praying to lugia that her red cheeks are hideing the blush. /.../

Totodile- he smiles down at her not seeing her blush and oblivious to the fact she is not struggling or zapping him. /...hi/

Pikachu's blush deepens and Totodile grins down at her taking the blush as she is cold from being out in this whether.

-Pikachu- /...hi.../ she continues to blush and stair at him taking in what she saw as the perfect match for her love.

-Totodile- /come on time to get to the tent./

he picks his partner up and caries her into the tent where she curls up in the sleeping bag with her master and he falls asleep next to his master.

Pikachu- /He's so nice and I have to get him before some one else does./

-the next day-

Announcer- after normal morning our heroes set out on there way.

Jay looks around like he is hearing something strange. "I SWARE I HEARD SOMETHING!"

"Jay there is nothing there."

"buttttt."

"no buts were walking here."

Totodile is currently siting on James backpack and looking over jays shoulder to where Mariah's Pikachu is siting.

Totodile sticks his tongue out thinking.^man I wish I could have a mate...I also know our trainers are nice from this morning.^

-2hrs earlier-

Jay comes walking into the tent with eggs and a glass of Milktank milk ^don't mess up now jay don't mess up.^

"Good morning Mariah." Mariah rubs her eyes and looks over at jay as he sits next to her with the food. "morning Jay." Jay gives her the food before they both start to dig in.

Mariaha- ^i wonder if this is the start of something.^ "So Jay why did you make this for me."

Jay- ^i hope she likes it I really hope she looks like an angel right now.^ "What are friends for."

Mariah- "ohhhh..." ^Guess he does not like me any more.^

Jay- ^STUPID!^ "Well we better get moving."

Totodile and Pikachu- ^...humans are stupid sometimes.^

And cut! There you have it CH1 of my first ever fanfiction well tell me how I do and I need a beta and give me some feed back please

(ok for some reason this story went poof along with all my views...and reviews so please send me a message if it vanishes))


	2. The first night

disclaimer-I do not own pokemon...I am to broke and too young

also I will be having a pool every chapter for everything to who gets there OCs in, to the new Pokémon that they can get, to what happens to jay and Mariah's relationship

"Totodile" normal speech

"**TOTODILE**" yelling

/Totodile/ poke speech

^Totodile^thought

this is CH2 of my Pokémon fan fiction. please do the three Rs...Read, Review,...and review... or something I don't have another R word. AND NOW ONTO THE SHOW

Jay- ^i hope she likes it I really hope she looks like an angel right now.^ "What are friends for."

Mariah- "ohhhh..." ^Guess he does not like me any more.^

Jay- ^STUPID!^ "Well we better get moving."

Totodile and Pikachu- ^...humans are stupid sometimes.^

Half an hour later

Jay and Mariah walk side by side smileing and trying to hint to each other about there feelings both of them too wrapped up to nodice the other persons attempt to get closer to the other.

Jay-^ok today is the day I'm going to ask her out.^

Mariah-^ok I'm going to straight up ask him today.^

As our two heroes get close to the stoping poit they can see the beginning of settlement which is a simple farm and an small cluster of building off to the side of it. Because the farthest town from where they started was 3 days away by foot small farms and taverns poped up inbetween each town to let people rest, get jobs, and resupply on the route. where they appeared to be now was a farm with a tavern attachment.

As they walked into the bar tavern Jay smiles and starts to talk to the bartender for the price for one room as Mariah gets some fish and chips to eat. (evil laugh- guess who is in the fish...I have allways hated you magicarp))

Jay turns around and sees a older trainer talking to Mariah and he walks over behind the man.

Jay- "hey Mariah I think it's time we got our room set up"

Mariah- she tosses her bag to Jay. "Ok ill be up soon...don't sorry ill be fine"

Jay- "ummm ok" Jay walks up stairs bringing the bags up and he releases pikachu and totodile into the room.

totodile- yawns. /where am I/

pikachu- as the pokemons looks over at totodile her cheeks start to grow to a rose but totodile can't tell with the red electrodes on her cheeks. /next rest stop/

/ok...so pikachu you have a mate back home/

/no why do you ask...and call me Rebecca/

/well I wanted to ask you if because being cause you seem nice and i dont know you well...also we will be together for a long time seeing how our masters are/

/ummm ok...well we should get some sleep for tomarrow when we are traveling/

Down stairs Jay sits and starts to eat watching Mariah laugh and joke around with the girl he loves. After about an hour of watching them he went up to the room too find totodile and Rebecca curled up on the bed and she was hanging onto totodile's arm tightly. (Ok people send me a name for totodile please I don't have one for him))

Jay quietly lays down on the chouch and starts to doze off. "Hope she comes back soon"

some time later

Jay hears someone enter the room quietly and lay down on the bed and Jay gets up and sits next to her.

Jay- "who was the guy down stairs"

mariah-"it was a old friend of mine"

"ummmm ok...well if you want me ill be on the couch" Jay quietly walks back over to the chouch and lays down trying to fall asleep as many thoughts some good, some bad ran through his head. But one stood out from them all. ^well ill wait till she is in a better mood to ask her out^

^Jay's cute when he's worried...good thing he does not know I made plans with that man tomarrow...that match I set up with him viruses Jay should be cool...well it's time to get some sleep^ she pulled the blankets close to her small frame and shuttered as the cold black pit of the night and sleep set in.

ok that was ch2 and now here is a pokeDex update

Totodile- The Big Jaw pokemon

trainer- JAY

number- 158

type- water

hight- 2'0"

weight- 20.9 Lbs

abilitys- torrent

description- despite it's small body Totodile's jaws are very powerful. while it may think it is playfully niping it's bite has enough strength to cause serious injury.


End file.
